Replaced
by AstraDragon42
Summary: I have no idea how I got here, or for that matter, how any of us got here. The four of us were just normal people leading normal lives, but one day we woke up and nothing was the same. We woke up in Beacon as team RWBY. (I don't own RWBY, but I love it. Also better description to come).


**I don't own RWBY.**

 **I hope this may no(o)t suffer.**

First Person POV: Unknown

The dawn's light shown through the curtains of my room, and I began to stir. I turn onto my side and cover my face with my pillow. I was about to fall asleep when I was awoken by an alarm clock. I removed my pillow from my face and sat up, my vision bleary with sleep.

I rubbed my eyes and waited for them to adjust. That's when I realized I wasn't in my room. I was on a poorly put together bunk bed. Across me was another poorly put together bunk bed, and sleeping on the top bunk was a blonde, her hair long and tangled. Below were three others. One with long, semi-wavy black hair, and the other with very long straight white hair. The last was a black, grey and white Corgi who was curled in a dog bed.

I looked up to see the blonde rubbing her eyes. She yawned, sat up and faced my direction. She tilted her head, and I could see her face had a look of confusion which reached her lavender eyes. I realized what had happened with great horror.

I quickly ran my hand through my hair to discover it was short and fluffy. I looked at the clothes I was wearing. A beowolf on my tank top, and rose patterns on my soft pajama pants. My skin was lighter than usual. I must have woke up on the wrong side of the bed, because I woke up as Ruby Rose.

"Huh?" The blonde, who I determined to be Yang, looked over, "what's-"

"Y... Yang?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

"...Yang?" she repeated, in a scoffing tone, "What do you...? Where am I? Who are you?"

A sensation of relief flooded over me and I visibly sighed, "Thank gods I'm not the only one confused as... well... you know..."

"So, what happened?" The Yang not Yang asked.

"First off, have you watched RWBY?" I began hoping the answer would be a yes so I wouldn't have to do an in-debut plot synopsis.

"Yeah," she replied, "Are you implying that we're actually... You know, team RWBY?"

I nodded slowly, "I have no idea, yet. Anyway what's your name? Like... real name?"

She shrugged, "I don't remember."

I began to try and think of mine, but... it came up as a blank. I shrugged, "I don't know mine, either."

"What's... going on?" The two of us looked down to see Blake and Weiss stirring.

"Who wants to break the bad news?" I whispered, and she shook her head.

I jumped down, and clapped my hands. I looked to Weiss, who now had a light glare on her face. Blake was confused and looking around. Zwei was fine.

I let out a sigh, "Well... I hope you've both seen RWBY..."

The two nodded and Weiss prompted, "Go on...?"

"Well basically... What I think..."

"We're Team RWBY," Yang cut me off, "You were taking too..." Yang smiled, "Long."

I groaned, Weiss shook her head, and Blake sighed. Looks like the mystery Yang has gotten into character already. Of course this is implying we need to get into character in the first place. Even if we do I'm pretty sure I'd make a great Ruby, and based on first impressions... well the two others should survive. If not we can give each other critiques. It's like putting on a play of sorts.

"So what do we do?" Blake asked.

"What do you mean ' _what do we do?_ ' We become team RWBY. What else?" Weiss asked.

"Is that it?" Blake asked, "We're just going to pretend everything's okay?"

"Well what else do we do?"Weiss asked.

"She makes a good point," Yang stated.

"But..."

"' _But_ ' what?" Weiss glared lightly. It seems as if they're really getting into character.

"We're not going to do _anything_?"Blake returned the glare.

"I didn't say that," Weiss replied, as she began to get ready for the day.

"We need to find out what happened, so that's what we'll do in the meantime," I replied sternly, and I noticed that Weiss had a small smile on her face. I have a feeling that the two of us knew

"Now, we have a class at 9. We should all get ready. It's... 8:30."

…

The four of us had survived our first day of school, and after I gave Zwei a walk everyone made it back to the dorm where we all took a seat. I stood up to address the group about everything that happened. There's still no reason what happened, or how it happened, or why it happened and why it happened to _us_ specifically. It left us all confused.

"Everyone else was normal, and I didn't see any sign of a reason that this happened to us," I began quietly. Who knows how thin or thick these walls could be... "anyway, does anyone remember who they are? Or anything about themselves? I still don't know anything..."

"For all we know this could be some kind of weird dream," Yang said.

"More like a nightmare," Blake grumbled.

"Regardless if it's a dream or not, I want to know why all this is happening," Weiss demanded.

"I'm pretty sure this is real, Weiss," I replied, "anyway what happens when we're supposed to fight Grimm, or other people in the tournament...?"

Silence fell over the room, and we just looked at each other in confusion and distress. Everyone looked to me waiting for answers. I had none. I felt like I was going to break down and either cry or go insane. I had no idea what we were going to do, or what we had to do to get back home.

"I guess... I guess we can spar...?" I replied, "I mean, has anyone tried to fight or use their weapons?"

Everyone shook their heads. I sighed, and reached for Crescent Rose. I removed it from it's holster and began to turn it around in my hands. It felt surprisingly lighter than I had expected. I looked up to see everyone arming themselves with their weapons and trying to figure out how they worked.

Weiss and Blake seemed to have the grasp of their weapons. Yang and I on the other hand... Well we don't really know what we're doing. I assumed both of our weapons were somehow connected by spirit or something. Maybe it's based on actions or positioning of the hand? How Yang activates Ember Cecilia is a mystery to me, honestly.

I sighed, "It seems like you both know what you're doing."

"It's not that hard," Blake said.

"You are the one who decided to make such an intricate weapon," Weiss replied.

I gave her a look, and went back to searching for a way to use my weapon. I also began to wonder how to use my semblance and aura at this point. Jaune describes it as a force field, but that still isn't very useful at this point.

"So," I began, "How do we use our semblances and aura?"

Everyone looked to each other, confusion written on their faces. None of us had no idea. This stuff really isn't explained. I get the feeling that we're missing all the basics, and something tells me that this stuff is what would be taught at Signal Academy...

I let out a sigh and returned my weapon to it's holster and sat down on Weiss's bed in defeat, "It's no use. We weren't meant to live in this world amongst the residents of Remnant..."

Zwei barked at me and seemed to be smiling.

"I already took you out, Zwei," I stated to which he barked once more.

"I wonder if Zwei has an aura..." Yang trailed off.

"He is a dog with a soul. I can't imagine him not having one," Blake stated.

"What are we going to do about assignments?" Weiss asked, "Like research papers?"

"Do we even have to write book reports?" Yang looked over to Blake who shrugged.

"Well we research, what else?" I replied, "I mean, what do you think a research paper is, anyway?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Oh ha ha."

"Aren't you supposed to be the studious one, Weiss?" Yang questioned.

"Yeah that seemed a bit redundant..." Blake muttered.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right... Sue me."

We all smiled, and I spoke up, "Oh come on, we're not being _that_ serious."

"Of course _you're_ not..." She grumbled, I rolled my eyes and didn't take it offensively.

"Well I don't exactly know about you," Blake began, "But I'm feeling really..."

"Mixed up?" Yang aided.

"Yeah this whole thing has me lost in a daze," Blake replied.

"I think we should all rest," I replied, "I'm incredibly tired."

We all changed into our pajamas and I'm not sure for the rest of my team, but I was out like a light.

 **A/N: I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter! If you like the series so far, please write a review and follow the story. It will tell you when I upload a new chapter. Now have a nice day!**

 **Here's a thing that doesn't have to do with anything! *Poof***

 **Ah! First chapters. What can I say? I got the idea for this partially from my insane head as well as real life because I compare my friends and I to RWBY so much. Also this is kinda like my friend's series Switched Around or something like that, but I didn't really base it off of that. Anyway I'm not sure what else to say right now, so yeah.**


End file.
